1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air duct assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to an air duct assembly that includes an integrally formed seal.
2. Background Art
Air ducts are used to distribute air in vehicle air handling systems. These air ducts generally have a tubular configuration and are fastened to other vehicle components, such as an instrument panel. Such ducts are labor-intensive to assemble and occupy a significant amount of space. Air ducts have also been integrated with vehicle headliners to define an air passage, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,635. These headliner ducts do not address the need for seals to connect components, inhibit air leakage, and prevent undesirable noises like whistles. Moreover, these ducts do not address the labor and manufacturing costs associated with making, handling, and installing multiple individual duct seals.